Feyre and Rhysand
by emmiegreeny
Summary: Tamlin stood up Feyre for their date. Who comes to her rescue? Let me know if you want more.


Title:

Characters: feyre/tamlin/rhysand

A/N: Hey Guys! Here's a little Feyre and Rhysand fluff. I don't know if I want to continue this or not so let me know with a review. And as always let me know what else you want to read! :)

I can't believe it.

I told him 6:00 and it's 6:30 now and no sign of him.

I know he was mad because of the argument we had but that gives him NO right to stand me up.

It wasn't even that important, I mean who gets angry over that anyway?

I start to look towards the door to watch for him to come in and I catch the eye of another customer looking over at me in pity. I could see the thought cross her face, " _Poor thing, sitting there all alone. What kind of dick would stand her up?"_

I quickly turned my head to scan the room, not wanting to deal with pity. Not now.

I heard the waitress beside me, "Ready to order, ma'am?" She had a pleading look in her eyes and I understood. She needs the table. She can't wait forever on me waiting for a guy that might not even show.

Blinking back tears i asked her for just a few more minutes. She sighed but nodded and went her own way.

I sighed looking down at my phone for a message that wasnt there. That probably wasn't going to be there.

15 more minutes roll around with still no message and no sign of him. I am to the point of tears and ready to run when all of a sudden this beautiful stranger sits across from me.

"Sorry I'm so late babe. Traffic was horrendous!", he exclaimed loudly reaching over and planting a kiss on my cheek. He whispered in my ear "It's okay, My name is Rhysand. Just play along all right? Whoever stood you up is a jerk." He leaned back in his chair with a cool smile lighting up his dark features as he waited for me to make the next move.

Shocked, I'm surprised I found words at all. "Oh no, hon, It's fine. Are you ready to order?"  
I gave him a flash of a smile, silently thanking him for his kindness.

We ordered and the waitress was so thankful that we finally ordered. I'd have to remember to tip her well.

Now that everyone's attention was off of me, I turned to him, "Thank you so much for that. You really didn't have to but I really appreciate it. "

"No problem, ma'am. I hate to see a lady in trouble. So may I get your name or should I make one up for you?" That damn smile again.

I laughed "Feyre. My name is Feyre. Tamlin is my boyfriend and he was supposed to be here tonight but... We had an argument yesterday and he's still pissed at me for it. I thought he would still come tonight but I thought wrong."

"You are much too beautiful to be sitting here without a date. He must not be made of much to stand you up." He smiled at me again and this time I could see it in his violet eyes. I could get lost in that smile. Those eyes. Each time i've looked at them tonight I feel myself melting on the inside.

"Well thank you Rhysand."

"Please, Call me Rhys. "

It was a wonderful night.

We sat and talked for a an hour or so until we were finally kicked out of the restaurant but neither of us wanted the night to end so he invited me out to a walk in the park.

It was a beautiful moonlit night. Everything seemed to compliment him so well. It seemed as if the shadows made him come to life more than the light did. I got lost in those violet eyes again, they were dancing with amusement as I stared at them until I realized I was staring. Blushing, I turned away to look at the river.

He turned my head toward him and stared into my eyes this time. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen walk this Earth. There is some part of me that feels connected to you and I don't want to let you go. I know that's crazy, we just met but I feel this pull towards you. You probably think I'm crazy." He turned away scoffing at himself.

"I think, if it were anyone else I would think you were crazy. But I feel it too. As soon as I looked at you. As soon as you saved me from the embarressment in there I felt it too. It scares me but I don't want to let it go."

He looked at me and it felt like he could see inside my soul before he finally smiled and put his arm around my shoulders. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way. HOw about I take you home and we meet up again tomorrow."

Slightly dissappointed that this night would end but also relieved for a chance to talk to Tamlin I begrudgingly agreed.

He walked me all the way to mine and Tamlin's apartment and then took my hand and placed a kiss in the palm.

Fire erupted all over my body in that gesture but I composed myself and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Rhys."

"Goodnight, Feyre darling."


End file.
